


The Best Everwood Fanfic Ever

by dysintegration (robokittens)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/dysintegration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeelee asked me for some Bright/Ephram. I complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Everwood Fanfic Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/gifts).



"Hello Bright," said Ephram. "Would you like a blowjob?"

"Yes please!" said Bright.

So Ephram gave him one.

After that, Bright got all nervous because he'd been a virgin before that.

"Why are you acting nervous?" Ephram asked.

"Before this I was a virgin!" Bright said, nervously.

Ephram was shocked, but he also thought it was very cute. In fact, it made him fall a little bit in love with Bright.

"I love you, Bright," Ephram said.

"I love you too, Ephram. Thank you for the blowjob. It was very good."

"No problem!" said Ephram. "Now that we are in love, I can give you blowjobs forever."

"Yay!" Bright said.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
